A Sedução de Um Anjo
by Yume Vy
Summary: [lemon] Tédio... Sensação desagradável que às vezes se apodera de nossos corações! Um entediado Michael decide visitar o sedutor anjo Raphael, no entanto... Sua presença desperta novas emoções... E Raphael não as deixará escapar!


**Título:** A Sedução de Um Anjo.

**Anime:** Angel Sanctuary.

**Casal:** Raphael x Michael

**Classificação:** Yaoi/ Lemon.

**Status:** Fic em Capítulo Único.

**Autora:** Yume Vy

**Co-Autora:** Mystik.

**Beta:** Lady Anúbis

**OOO**

**A Sedução de Um Anjo**

Tédio... Sensação de enfado produzida por algo lento ou temporalmente prolongado demais... Uma insatisfatória impressão de aborrecimento ou cansaço. Não é algo interessante de se sentir por trazer um efeito de desgosto, vazio e o pior de tudo... Sem causas objetivas ou claras. E é dessa forma... Exatamente desse jeito que o grande anjo do fogo, Michael, se sentia!

Os belos olhos azul-esverdeados percorriam o ambiente ao seu redor. Encontrava-se sentado em uma grande poltrona, perna apoiada no assento, fitando os anjos sob suas ordens rindo e se divertindo, jogando ou apenas tramando caçadas ou brigas com outros anjos, mas nada daquilo parecia diverti-lo ou mesmo acabar com a sensação tediosa que se apoderara de seu ser.

Seu aborrecimento apenas aumentava e ele nem sabia os motivos de se sentir assim! Talvez fosse porque não estava fazendo nada, mas na verdade não tinha vontade de caçar, brigar, nem nada e ao mesmo tempo queria fazer algo. Isso o irritava! Detestava ficar assim e precisava fazer alguma coisa que acabasse com aquela maldita sensação ou explodiria tudo ao seu redor.

Ao lado do pequeno anjo de cabelos vermelhos estava Camael, o braço direito de Michael e, como ninguém, ele conhecia seu mestre e sabia... O ruivo estava entediado... Muito entediado! Provavelmente não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer em Atziluth, o Mundo Celestial... Ninguém para matar, nenhum demônio para exterminar...

_"Na verdade, eu duvido que ele queira fazer qualquer uma dessas coisas agora..."_, Pensou o alto anjo, olhando fixamente para seu chefe, que continuava do mesmo jeito... Olhando para frente, mostrando naquela carinha infantil sua contrariedade para com tudo.

" Chega! Não agüento mais isso!", Ergueu-se repentinamente o anjo do fogo, já estressado de tanto pensar em um jeito de se livrar daquela maldita sensação.

" O que foi, chefe? Quer sair com a gente pra caçar e espairecer?", Perguntou um dos anjos, vestido com roupas que lembravam as de um Punk.

" Caçar não vai me valer de nada, imbecil!", Esbravejou o jovem, ainda mais irritado, começando a caminhar e sair do grande salão em que se encontrava.

" Está pensando em ir para Assiah?", Perguntou outro rapaz, sorrindo. Sabia muito bem que quando seu 'chefinho' estava entediado, ele dava 'umas voltas' pelo Mundo dos Homens, atravessando a barreira só pra se divertir.

_"Aposto que ele vai lá... Será que deveria avisá-lo?"_, Pensa o anjo de alta estatura, levando a mão ao queixo de modo pensativo. Talvez devesse preveni-lo e... Não. Era melhor deixar pra lá!

" Camael... FUI!", Gritou o pequeno, ignorando as perguntas de seus subordinados e sumindo das vistas de todos, a fim de pegar seu transporte e ir até aquele que poderia distraí-lo um pouco... Raphael!

_"Quem sabe aquele médico tarado não tem alguma informação..."_, Pensou Michael, lembrando-se que talvez ele soubesse algo sobre o Messiah, chamado Setsuna Mudô, e caso não tivesse nenhuma informação... Destruiria a casa dele só para aliviar o estresse!

Com esse pensamento em mente, Michael logo entrou em seu transporte, dando partida, tendo como destino a casa daquele que era o Anjo Elemental do Vento, com capacidades de cura e até mesmo... O dom de ressuscitar os mortos! Um divertido sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios enquanto via que faltava pouco, muito pouco para chegar à morada de Raphael.

**OOO**

Apenas as luzes de abajures iluminavam o ambiente, dando ao local uma impressão de pura sedução. As janelas estavam abertas e as cortinas se moviam de acordo com as correntes de vento, invadindo o local e tocando os corpos que se encontravam abraçados, trocando carícias cada vez mais íntimas.

Nos braços de um belo homem de longos cabelos loiros estava uma encantadora anjo com um apertado vestido vermelho. Os sedosos cabelos negros escorriam como cascata pelas costas nuas da mulher de grande beleza, acomodada no colo daquele tido como o mais sedutor dos anjos de Atziluth... Raphael!

Os lábios quentes percorriam o pescoço macio, sentindo o perfume suave e doce, enquanto suas mãos tocavam os pontos que sabia serem sensíveis em uma mulher, explorando ao máximo aqueles locais a fim de excitá-la e assim aproveitar tudo o que ela poderia lhe oferecer, mas... Não sabia explicar direito, no entanto... Algo parecia errado... Muito errado.

Raphael sentiu os longos dedos se entrelaçarem em seus fios dourados, acariciando-o, enquanto o voluptuoso corpo menor remexia-se em seu colo e as mãos agora desciam por suas costas, arranhando-o sobre o tecido azul da blusa de seda que usava. Deveria se excitar com isso, mas... Por algum motivo que desconhecia sentia-se desgostoso.

" Uhmm... Doutor...", Ela gemeu, suspirando longamente.

Raphael quase revirou os olhos... Quase! Era impressão sua ou ultimamente todas aquelas 'pacientes' eram iguais? Sem delongas, ele a afastou lentamente, olhando dentro dos belos olhos negros da anjo, recebendo dela um olhar questionador, mas ainda assim permaneceu em silêncio, apenas observando-a.

" O que foi?", Perguntou quando não houve resposta. Não entendia o porquê dele ter parado e queria saber o motivo.

O loiro de lindos olhos azul-gelo continuava em silêncio. Ela era linda! A pele era branca como a neve, os olhos pareciam feitos de trevas, bem como as longas madeixas. O vestido vermelho apenas ressaltava a beleza estonteante daquela anjo, mas ainda assim ele não sentia nada a não ser desgosto. Respirou fundo e falou algo que nunca pensaria em dizer durante toda sua vida...

" Retire-se, por favor...", A voz saiu baixa e fria.

" Co-Como?", A bela anjo piscou os olhos confusa, vendo-o retirar as mãos dela e manter o olhar resoluto, mostrando que não tinha a mínima vontade de mudar de idéia.

" Retire-se.", Repetiu no mesmo tom de voz.

Sem saber exatamente os seus motivos, ela se levantou. Confusão era o que podia ser visto nos belos olhos, mas internamente a anjo dizia que aquilo se devia a algum problema que ele estava tendo ou um compromisso urgente e que logo o sedutor Raphael a procuraria de volta. Insatisfeita, porém conformada, caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a e se retirando da mansão de Raphael.

O loiro soltou um longo suspiro e relaxou em sua aconchegante poltrona, de certa forma mais aliviado agora que ela não se encontrava mais em sua casa e muito menos em seus braços. E como aquilo era estranho! O que estava acontecendo com ele? Estava indo tudo bem... A seduziu, levou-a para sua casa, estava excitado, já prevendo uma grande noite e então... Tudo lhe pareceu extremamente enjoativo.

_"O que está acontecendo comigo?"_, Perguntou-se em pensamento, chateado.

Sentado na janela se encontrava um vulto e quando o vento se fez mais forte, a cortina se abriu, revelando a presença de Michael, que apenas observava o interior do cômodo, que estava à meia-luz...

" Ah! Você só pensa em mulher mesmo, hein!", Michael disse em tom de escárnio, mesmo depois da anjo ter ido embora. Olhou para fora e a viu já próxima ao portão, achando estranho.

Ao ouvir aquela voz travessa e irritadinha, mesmo de olhos fechados, o loiro reconheceu a quem pertencia. Michael... Como sempre ele chegava em momentos inoportunos! Deu um quase sorriso ao pensar que o ruivo não havia explodido sua casa... Ainda. Abriu os olhos, sem fitá-lo, permanecendo quieto.

_"O que ele quer aqui logo agora?"_, Raphael se perguntou, frustrado com seu desinteresse sexual ante sua bela caça da noite.

Os olhos azul-esverdeados piscaram repetidas vezes enquanto se via ignorado pelo amigo. Não gostou disso! Rapidamente desceu da janela, cruzando o cômodo, recordando-se de ouvi-lo dispensar a anjo e isso era muito estranho. Algo devia ter acontecido com Raphael e ele sentiu que precisava saber o que houve.

" Raphael!?", Chamou, caminhando até ele e logo pulou na mesa, sentando-se de frente para o loiro, observando-o atentamente.

Raphael apenas fechou os olhos, ainda ligeiramente aborrecido...

" Tá com febre?", Perguntou inocentemente Michael, olhando a face bela do amigo e rapidamente colocando a mão na testa dele, para verificar-lhe a temperatura.

" Não, Mika-chan. Eu não estou com febre!", Deu um tapa na mão do ruivo, virando a cadeira giratória, franzindo o cenho. Na verdade, não sabia ao certo o que dera nele, mas...

Michael permaneceu sentado na mesa, piscando os olhos e fitando o anjo loiro. Não se importou com o tapa... Estava mais preocupado com aquele que era seu amigo de longa data! Inconscientemente ergueu uma perna, apoiando-a na mesa, enquanto a outra permaneceu dependurada, balançando de modo infantil. O short usado pelo ruivo se fez mais apertado devido à posição, mas Michael sequer notou, virando o rosto para o lado, inclinando-se ligeiramente, enquanto coçava a cabeça, pensativo.

" O que deu em você? Tá estranho...", Comentou, curioso.

Raphael olhou-o de canto e repentinamente sua respiração falhou... Falhou ao vê-lo vestido daquela maneira e naquela posição! Lentamente virou o rosto para observá-lo melhor e logo seus olhos percorreram o pequeno corpo reparando na beleza daquele que era seu amigo a incontáveis séculos.

O anjo do fogo usava uma bota de couro adornada com fivelas que chegava até seus joelhos, as coxas roliças e definidas estavam à mostra, visto que o jovem que não parecia ter sequer dezesseis anos, usava um ínfimo short negro extremamente justo, também de couro, que delineava cada curva e músculo com precisão. A blusa negra de tecido macio encontrava-se com o zíper aberto e por esse motivo caía ligeiramente no ombro direito. No pescoço havia uma fina coleira. Logo seus olhos alcançaram as íris azul-esverdeadas daquela face juvenil que o fitava com tanto atenção, reparando nos lábios róseos entreabertos que pareciam tão macios e doces. Os fios cerejas arrepiados e rebeldes adornavam a face alva, dando maior destaque a tatuagem de dragão contida na bochecha esquerda que descia pelo pescoço, chegando enfim ao peito.

"_Ele é tão lindo! Não que não fosse antes, mas... Como eu nunca reparei?"_, Raphael se perguntou, questionando-se sobre esse fato tão óbvio.

Os olhos azul-gelo logo tiveram que percorrer novamente aquele corpo como forma de confirmar realmente o que via e logo um forte calor começou a invadi-lo, dissipando-se por cada célula em velocidade impressionante e então Raphael começou a rir, levantando-se da cadeira, balançando negativamente a cabeça.

" Não acredito nisso...", Ainda ria baixinho, de forma rouca e sensual.

" O quê?", Michael perguntou inocente, sem entender o que se passava com Raphael. Por mais que brigassem, que se xingassem e tudo mais, eram amigos de longa data, se preocupava com o loiro e estava deveras preocupado com as recentes ações dele...

Raphael percebia rapidamente o que havia de errado... O 'problema' era que cada vez mais se via perto de Michael... Desde a recente manifestação do Messias em Assiah, o Mundo dos Homens, eles vinham se encontrando mais, conversado... O ruivo explodindo seu consultório e ele... Ele não conseguia se irritar com isso, na verdade chegava a ser divertido e sentia-se bem com aquela aproximação... E foi nesta mesma época que os encontros com as anjos começaram a parecer chatos demais...

" O quê, merda? Fala logo!!!", O ruivo começou a se preocupar, abaixando a perna, mantendo-as abertas, apoiando uma das mãos entre elas, olhando fixamente Raphael, já pensando em ir até ele e dar uns socos no mesmo pra ver se ele respondia.

" Você acaba de me ajudar a descobrir o que tem de errado comigo!", Disse, agora encarando o ruivo, sorrindo sensualmente ao mesmo.

" Eu?!", Piscou os olhos de novo e logo pulou da mesa, caminhando até o anjo de cabelos loiros, reparando na blusa azul parcialmente aberta do mesmo que combinava perfeitamente com a calça social preta que adornava as pernas definidas.

" Sim, você.", Respondeu, ainda sustentando o mesmo sorriso.

" E o que é?", Michael sorriu, se aproximando do loiro, parando perto dele.

Raphael apenas sorriu de lado, reparando no pequeno anjo.

" O que você precisa, Raphael... Nada mais é que ação e não dessas vagabundas!", Disse arrogante, mostrando todo seu asco ao que se referia as anjos que viviam no consultório de Raphael atrás de seus cuidados 'médicos'. Sinceramente não entendia o que ele via nelas...

" Você tem razão! Eu preciso de ação.", Seus olhos brilharam fortemente.

"_Ele tá concordando comigo?"_, Michael piscou os olhos, surpreso.

" Acho que devemos conversar um pouco...", Comentou casualmente.

" Hã?! Não é melhor sairmos pra caçar alguns demônios?", Perguntou, levando a mão aos cabelos e mexendo nos fios cerejas... Interrogações rodeando sua cabeça. Raphael nunca concordou consigo no que se refere a mulheres e agora diz que ele tem razão... E isso era ilógico ao padrão normal de comportamento do loiro.

" Sente-se onde você estava, Mika-chan!", Pediu em tom baixo, sensual.

" Ei! Quer parar de me chamar de 'Mika-chan'!? Já falei pra parar com isso, porra!", Esbravejou o ruivo irritado. Quando Raphael pararia com aquilo?

" Por favor...", Olhou-o de maneira mais intensa, porém calma.

" Arg! Maldito! Depois quer minha ajuda... Se eu não fosse seu amigo já teria explodido sua casa...", Disse em um resmungo, fazendo biquinho.

Na verdade Michael já havia destruído a casa de Raphael algumas vezes porque não gostava do perfume das mulheres que permeava o ambiente. Nem sabia o motivo de ter ido até aquela casa... Estava apenas entediado, mas agora se sentia melhor, por isso cooperaria com o loiro. Caminhou até a mesa e virou-se, fitando Raphael e sentando-se na mesa, voltando à posição original, com uma das pernas erguidas.

"_Hum... Tão tentador!"_, Não conseguiu evitar o pensamento.

" O que isso tem a ver com ação, hein?", Perguntou o ruivo, curioso com tudo o que viu até o momento...

Raphael se aproximou lentamente, abrindo três botões da blusa, deixando a camisa um pouco mais aberta, dando os passos sem pressa como um felino, sentindo o tecido justo da calça colado a suas coxas torneadas. Logo ficou de frente para o ruivo e suavemente colocou ambas as mãos, uma de cada lado, do quadril de Michael, sem nunca deixar de fitá-lo.

" Logo você vai entender, Mika-chan! Aliás... Você é parte vital da estratégia.", As palavras saíram em tom sussurrado, enquanto admirava aquela face quase infantil.

Michael piscou os olhos, vendo a aproximação do anjo, que caminhava felinamente. Estava extremamente curioso com o que o amigo tinha em mente para a ação e nada pervertido lhe passava pela mente, afinal, ele era um homem e Raphael também e, além disso, o loiro era tarado... Por mulheres! Nunca compreendeu isso muito bem, porque as achava idiotas, fracas e muito suscetíveis... Na verdade não entendia, mas achava frustrante o fato do anjo da cura dar tanta atenção a elas...

" Estratégia?", ¬¬ Pergunta, não gostando muito daquilo... Sempre quando Raphael citava essa palavra significava que ele ia falar, falar e falar sem parar...

" Isso mesmo.", Sussurrou, sentindo o perfume do corpo menor. Tão bom!

" Olha, não é mais fácil apenas dar umas porradas nuns demônios ou em outros anjos, não? E eu sou importante pra quê, hein?", Pergunta, achando aquilo muito estranho, descendo a perna que estava apoiada na mesa, deixando ambas dependuradas.

" Ora... Você é importante exatamente por ser parte vital...", Suas mãos se apoiaram súbita e cuidadosamente nas coxas do ruivo, encarando-o com um sensual sorriso nos lábios, deixando seus rostos mais próximos.

Os olhos azul-esverdeados estreitaram-se irritadamente. Detestava quando ele não respondia suas perguntas completamente. Passou a mão nos cabelos e o fitou, percebendo que o loiro estava muito perto e inconscientemente levou uma das mãos para trás apoiando na mesa de granito negra, afastando assim o tórax alguns centímetros, piscando os orbes repetidamente, um pouco confuso com a aproximação.

" E por que eu sou vital? Você tá fugindo da pergunta.", ¬¬ Falou irritadiço, incomodado com o olhar do belo anjo de íris azul-gelo.

" Sabe por que eu mandei aquela lá embora... Coisa que raramente faço?", Perguntou em tom baixo, pausadamente, ao invés de responder a pergunta feita por Michael.

" Porque estava farto de enganá-la... Ou ela fez algo que te desagradou. Sei lá! Por que você não responde logo?", ¬.¬ Estava começando a se incomodar com a aproximação de Raphael. Seu coração batia ligeiramente mais rápido e ele não entendia o porquê disso ocorrer. O que aquele anjo tarado tinha na cabeça?

Raphael riu melindroso, mordendo sensualmente o lábio inferior.

" O que você tá pensando, hein? Seu anjo pervertido!", Moveu ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado, fitando o loiro, sentindo um estranho frio na barriga ao vê-lo mordendo os lábios daquela maneira.

" Você tem razão de me chamar de pervertido...", A voz saía suave, melodiosa e ao ver os olhos assustados de Michael, acabou dando um sorriso feral.

O que era aquilo? O pervertido estava concordando com ele... De novo? Não podia acreditar! O loiro sempre tentava dar desculpas e agora... Concordava? Isso não era normal... Algo devia ter acontecido com o seu Raphael e... Seu? É. Isso mesmo! Seu amigo Raphael. E alguém, talvez Sevotharte, deve ter feito algo com o anjo dos ventos que conhecia...

" ... Porque eu sou mesmo!", Diminuiu ainda mais a distância entre eles e suas rápidas mãos seguraram Michael pela nuca, colando assim seus lábios nos do ruivo em um intenso beijo.

Michael não teve tempo de concluir sua lenta linha de raciocínio, pois foi interrompido pelos dedos em sua nuca, puxando-o, e logo seus lábios foram tomados pelos do seu melhor amigo em um beijo profundo e quente, sentindo assim o gosto dele! Arregalou os olhos e sentiu seu sangue gelar nas veias ao perceber que estava mesmo sendo beijado, seu coração falhando uma batida. O ruivo levou as mãos ao peito de Raphael e, retirando forças sem saber de onde, conseguiu afastar seus lábios dos dele.

" TÁ LOUCO?! CÊ BEBEU? POR QUE TÁ ME BEIJANDO?!? EU SOU HOMEM!!!", Gritou, tentando afastar-se dele, mas estava tão desnorteado que permanecia sentado na mesa, apenas mantendo as mãos espalmadas no peito definido de Raphael, seus dedos tocando a pele macia do anjo. O que aquele tarado estava pensando?

Raphael se deliciou com o sabor único dos lábios de Michael, lambendo os lábios sem pressa, malicioso, sentindo correntes elétricas percorrerem seu corpo, a adrenalina subindo, enquanto ainda o encarava, sorrindo lentamente numa sedução que só ele conseguia ter, inclinando-se ligeiramente sobre o corpo menor.

" E você sendo homem me proíbe de te beijar?", Disse rouco, baixinho no ouvido dele, aspirando o perfume suave que aquele corpo exalava.

Raphael sabia que estava arriscando uma amizade de séculos, milênios... Mas agora que percebeu o que sentia por Michael não o deixaria escapar... O teria em seus braços! Sabia que o pequeno anjo do fogo gostava dele o suficiente para considerá-lo o melhor e único amigo, mas se necessário o seduziria... O seduziria para mantê-lo perto de si até fazê-lo se apaixonar... Porque agora se descobrira apaixonado pelo pequeno, por aquele ser que sempre esteve ao seu lado! Como nunca notou isso? Estava tão cego... Mas agora... Agora não queria se afastar. Roçou seus lábios na orelha dele, instigando-o e lentamente lambeu o lóbulo sedutoramente, para no instante seguinte sugá-lo, mantendo o ruivo preso entre seus braços sobre a mesa.

Michael sentiu um arrepio subir por sua coluna quando a língua de Raphael tocou sua orelha e aquela voz instigadora sussurrou em seu ouvido. Rapidamente sua respiração se descompassou e o ruivo sentiu a face queimar, corando e ficando completamente sem jeito, enquanto permanecia nos braços do loiro.

" Cla-Claro que sim! On... Onde já se viu?", Gaguejou, alarmado, sentindo-se muito estranho, enquanto sentia o hálito dele contra seu ouvido e então se arrepiou quando Raphael mordeu-lhe novamente a orelha, brincando com o brinco que usava na mesma, passando a língua ao redor dele.

" Tá... Tá achando que eu sou uma mulher? Me solta, senão eu queimo você!", Esbravejou ainda confuso, afastando o loiro ligeiramente, fitando-o alarmado, sentindo-se quase trêmulo.

" Não estou achando que você é mulher.", Disse rouco, fitando aqueles olhos tão belos e que estavam tão confusos, deslizando uma das mãos pelas costas dele, numa suave carícia.

" En... Então por que... Está me tocando e... Me... Me abraçando assim? Pára.", Michael estava realmente desconcertado, ninguém nunca o tocou assim... Ou de qualquer outro jeito, exceto em uma luta no intuito de feri-lo. Seu coração batia mais rápido, descompassando mais sua respiração. Não entendia os gestos de Raphael para com ele...

" Não.", Respondeu calmamente, subindo e descendo a mão pelas costas pequenas e delicadas, suavemente a fim de confortá-lo.

" O que cê tá pretendendo? Larga agora!", As palavras saíam em tom alto, num quase grito, enquanto os olhos azul-esverdeados mostravam confusão.

" Por quê?", Moveu a cabeça para o lado, ligeiramente, os fios loiros caindo na face bela e sedutora.

" Raphael... Você... Está me assustando.", Disse com sinceridade. Estava tão alarmado que ainda não tinha explodido a casa dele, mas sabia que no fundo não explodia com tudo porque não queria ferir o outro anjo. Raphael era seu único amigo, o único que realmente o aceitava como ele era e sabia de todos os seus segredos, angústias e medos...

" Ninguém nunca te tocou sem o propósito de tentar te machucar, não é?", Disse em tom baixo, encarando-o compreensivamente. Sorriu terno, afagando os fios cereja com a outra mão, sem nunca deixar de fitá-lo. Michael era tão lindo! Como um ser como ele podia ter vivido até agora sem saber o que era um gesto de carinho?

" Nã-Não...", Respondeu firmando as mãos no tórax dele.

Raphael entrelaçou os dedos nos fios cereja, lentamente, apreciando a maciez.

" Agora... Me solta! Eu... Não quero ferir você.", As palavras saíram em tom baixo, tímido e corado, parecendo um menininho perdido e não o anjo da guerra de outrora...

" Eu também não quero ferir você!", Respondeu, deslizando a mão que estava nos cabelos macios pelo pescoço até chegar ao tórax, numa leve carícia.

" Então... Pare de... Me tocar...", Sua voz não saiu mais alta que um sussurro e Michael não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele. O que o mantinha ali? Sabia que tinha forças pra se desvencilhar de Raphael, mas...

" Quero te mostrar... Que um toque pode ser usado não apenas para ferir... Mika-chan...", E lentamente se aproximou, enlaçando-o pela cintura e novamente o beijou de forma lenta e sedutora, mais confiante ao ver o modo como o pequeno ruivo agia, tão lindamente tímido e ainda assim ansioso por algo que não sabia o que era...

Michael sentiu o toque de Raphael, os dedos longos envolvendo sua cintura bem como sua nuca... E ele temeu que o loiro pudesse perceber as fortes e rápidas batidas de seu coração. Percebeu que o outro anjo estava fazendo com ele o mesmo que já tinha feito com outras anjos e isso o revoltou, pois não era como aquelas malditas! Abriu a boca querendo praguejar e xingar todos os palavrões do mundo contra Raphael, mas ao fazer isso, sentiu que o beijo foi aprofundado, tornando-se algo sensual... Lento... Tão alarmante!

Assim que sentiu aqueles lábios se entreabrindo, Raphael não perdeu tempo, invadindo-o completamente, provando o gosto ímpar de Michael, sentindo o corpo menor estremecer em seus braços, fazendo-o suspirar em deleite. Logo entrelaçou sua língua na do pequeno anjo, sugando-a sensualmente, desejando fortemente derreter qualquer resistência do ruivo, ansiando mostrar a ele que eram amigos... E que poderiam ser muito mais do que isso.

" Hum... Hummmm...", Michael gemeu em protesto dento do beijo, confuso.

As mãos do ruivo se fecharam no tecido azul da blusa de Raphael, sentindo a língua dele vasculhando cada pedaço de sua boca em uma exploração sensual e sedutora. Queria se afastar, encerrar o beijo, mas o loiro o abraçava de uma maneira que simplesmente não tinha explicação! Por algum motivo que desconhecia uma parte de seu cérebro percebeu que o ambiente pareceu se tornar mais quente e acabou suspirando doce e longamente dentro do beijo, inconscientemente tocando a língua dele com a sua.

Raphael gemeu abafado dentro do beijo quando sentiu Michael corresponder, arrepios de prazer percorrendo seu corpo e fazendo-o desejar mais! Com isso em mente, o rapaz de belos olhos azul-gelo deslizou a mão para dentro da blusa do pequeno ruivo, aproximando-se dentro das pernas do anjo do fogo, colando seus corpos, apertando aquele ser que agora parecia tão frágil em seu abraço.

O beijo continuava e a mente de Michael parecia presa numa espécie de neblina... Ele não conseguia pensar! Existia no toque... Nos braços de Raphael algo inusitado, não desconhecido, mas... Havia proteção, algo que teve há tanto tempo, mas que não mais se lembrava e a parte de sua mente que pensava em explodir com tudo simplesmente se acalmou. O pequeno suspirou, relaxando nos braços daquele que era seu melhor amigo, continuando a corresponder ao beijo, sentindo-o colar-se mais a si e só então despertando para a realidade!

" Raphael... Pa-Para...", Sussurrou, ofegante, virando a cabeça para o lado, procurando por ar, sua face corada e ele não sabia explicar se por vergonha ou algo mais, seus olhos mostrando toda sua confusão em relação ao que houve.

" Mika... Chan...", Sussurrou doce, deleitoso no ouvido dele, roçando seus lábios no lóbulo da orelha de Michael para no momento seguinte mordê-lo de leve. Suas mãos continuavam a carícia nas costas lisas e macias, tocando-o sedutoramente com as pontas dos dedos.

Por mais que desejasse esbravejar, sentia-se derretendo ante tamanha doçura nos toques de Raphael que o envolvia por completo! Respirava pela boca, puxando o ar com força, sua face mostrando um adorável rubor envergonhado, porém, no fundo, havia gostado daquele beijo e isso o assustava, afinal, todas aquelas sensações eram novas para ele.

" Não...", Ronronou num tom quase inaudível, arqueando as costas, tentando fugir do toque daqueles dedos, mas isso apenas o fez se aproximar ainda mais do tórax do belo anjo de madeixas douradas.

Raphael sorriu levemente e seus dedos, ágeis, lentamente deslizaram das costas para o peito de Michael, começando a descer o zíper da blusa, enquanto sua boca ocupava-se de beijar o pálido pescoço do ruivo de maneira suave e instigante. Quando se viu livre do zíper, subiu as mãos, tocando de leve nos mamilos, mas não parando, chegando assim aos ombros, acariciando-os e descendo a blusa, delicadamente retirando-a e deixando a mesma sobre a mesa.

"_Droga!"_, Michael xingou mentalmente. O que ele estava fazendo? Devia empurrar Raphael com toda a sua força, mas não conseguia... Apenas deixava-se ficar naqueles braços, sentindo os lábios em seu pescoço, distribuindo beijos e então sugando de leve, deixando-o arrepiado e só então percebeu que não estava mais com sua blusa.

" O... O que você quer? O que pretende com isso... Raphael? Você... Você quer...", Olhou-o, compreendendo o que ele fazia, mas ainda não acreditava.

" Sim, eu quero.", Afirmou, tocando de leve aquela pele macia.

Michael estava chocado! Raphael queria... Queria... Fazer com ELE o mesmo que fazia com todas aquelas anjos? Não podia acreditar! Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas as palavras sumiram antes mesmo de chegar a seus lábios e tudo o que ele via eram aqueles dedos longos deslizando sobre sua pele.

O anjo do vento afastou-se apenas um pouco, vislumbrando o corpo bonito de Michael, ainda não se conformando por nunca ter reparado nele com outros olhos... Não ter captado o que realmente sentia por aquele pequeno anjo de madeixas de fogo. Seus dedos foram abrindo os botões da blusa sem pressa, botão por botão em uma sedutora lentidão, deixando que a blusa escorregasse por seus ombros caindo então no piso de madeira avermelhada, sem nunca abandonar os olhos azul-esverdeados.

" Eu... Eu vou embora.", Disse Michael, sentindo a garganta seca e um calor anormal enquanto observava aquele corpo escultural. Desde quando a casa de Raphael era tão quente? Balançou a cabeça como se afastasse algo terrível de sua mente e desceu da mesa, caminhando lentamente em direção a janela.

" Fica Michael.", Pediu Raphael em um tom rouco e sexy, não desejando que o ruivo fosse embora. Apenas imaginar que ele podia sair por aquela porta... Ou janela e nunca mais voltar o deixava com um aperto no coração.

Parou ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado por completo por Raphael de maneira tão rouca, com um quê de temor e... Ainda assim tão sensual! Sensual? Desde quando achava isso da voz dele? Virou-se, fitando o loiro de maneira séria, ainda se sentindo muito confuso. Provavelmente não estava bem, porque nem conseguia agir normalmente... Nem explodiu a cada dele ainda e... Raphael queria que ele ficasse pra que fizesse com ele o mesmo que com aquelas malditas anjos? Era isso?

" Pra você fazer comigo o mesmo que faz com todas essas vagabundas?", Sua voz saiu num rosnado baixo, irritado.

Raphael percebeu a raiva e... Mágoa? Seria isso? E se preocupou.

" Pra você depois me mandar embora? NÃO!!! DE JEITO NENHUM!", Gritou as últimas palavras, ofegante, sentindo uma imensa raiva.

" Não.", Respondeu sério, vendo naqueles olhos uma dor que o desnorteou.

"EU NÃO SOU ESSAS PUTAS QUE VEM ATRÁS DE VOCÊ!!!", Gritou a plenos pulmões. Apenas pensar que Raphael queria apenas se divertir com ele doía... Doía tanto que ele tinha vontade de sumir.

" Você não é nenhuma dessas putas.", Falou seriamente, aproximando-se e segurando os ombros do ruivinho, olhando-o sério, tentando mostrar através de suas palavras que falava a verdade.

" Não me toque!", Michael se afastou rapidamente, abraçando-se.

" Olhe nos meus olhos e veja se estou mentindo.", Ordenou o loiro.

As íris azul-esverdeadas voltaram-se para o rosto bonito, mirando os orbes azul-gelo, vendo dentro daquelas toda a verdade. Raphael o olhava seriamente, mostrando seu respeito, amizade, companheirismo. Ainda era o mesmo de antes, mas agora ele tinha lhe roubado os lábios, porém... Era evidente que não o considerava como sendo igual as anjos que corriam até o consultório querendo ser 'curadas'.

" Eu estou mentindo quando digo que você não é como elas?", Indagou Raphael.

" Não.", Respondeu o ruivo, fazendo um adorável biquinho.

" Me acompanha, Michael?", Disse suave, novamente pronunciando o nome todo do anjo ruivo, mostrando assim sua verdadeira consideração.

" Hum... Tudo bem.", Disse num resmungo baixo. Não havia como negar! Raphael o considerava alguém importante, pôde ver isso nos olhos dele. Eles eram amigos de longa data e o Michael tinha consciência de que não era alguém de fácil convivência, mas ainda assim o anjo da cura o aceitava sem cobrar mudanças e talvez fosse por isso que gostava tanto dele.

Raphael sorriu e saiu da sala lentamente, sendo acompanhado por Michael. Entrou em um pequeno corredor e logo chegou à grande sala principal e se colocou a subir as escadas que os levariam ao segundo andar, logo chegando à ala onde ficavam os quartos, chegando ao fim do segundo corredor, onde uma grande porta adornada e cheia de entalhes mantinha-se fechada.

" O que você pretende, seu pervertido?", Olhava desconfiado, apesar de que suas palavras não mostravam realmente censura ou mesmo irritação.

Não houve resposta da parte de Raphael e o loiro apenas deu espaço para que o ruivo entrasse assim que abriu a porta, vendo os olhos de Michael percorrerem todo o ambiente e sorriu com a curiosidade do pequeno anjo. O quarto era simples, porém bonito. Havia uma enorme cama de lençóis de cetim amora e várias almofadas estavam espalhadas sobre ela, dois criados-mudos, um armário entalhado feito em madeira de tom avermelhado estava do lado esquerdo e do direito havia uma escrivaninha bem organizada.

Michael observava atentamente o local, achando bonita a decoração. Estava com as mãos nos pequenos bolsos do short negro, o que fazia com que o mesmo descesse um pouco mais, não que ele percebesse isso. Deu dois passos para frente e percebeu que naquele quarto não sentia o perfume de nenhuma mulher... Havia apenas o perfume natural de Raphael e isso o intrigou. Que quarto era aquele?

" Você é a primeira pessoa que entra aqui.", Raphael comentou, fechando a porta do quarto, virando a chave sutilmente, caminhando até o rapaz que não devia medir sequer 1,65 de altura, parando bem atrás dele.

" Sou o primeiro?", Surpreendeu-se ante aquelas palavras.

" Sim...", Respondeu num sussurro, subitamente abraçando-o por trás.

" Ra-Raphael?!", Encolheu-se naquele abraço, sentindo os lábios roçarem de leve em sua orelha suavemente.

" Você é o único que merece vir aqui!", Sibilou roucamente no ouvido dele.

" Só... Eu?!", Michael se arrepiou ao ouvir aquele tom de voz, sentindo os braços fortes envolvendo-o e o calor dele parecendo afagar seu corpo. Mordeu o lábio inferior ao ouvir aquelas suaves palavras, captando a verdade expressa nelas, deixando transparecer sua satisfação para com essa afirmação.

" Sim... Somente você.", Disse maroto, baixinho, mordiscando o lóbulo macio logo em seguida, fechando os olhos e abraçando-o com mais força, aspirando o perfume suave que exalava do corpo menor.

O ruivo sentia o calor da pele dele em contato com a sua, o tórax definido roçando em suas costas enquanto a respiração morna tocava seu pescoço, fazendo seu coração disparar novamente, obrigando-o a fechar os olhos quando sentiu a mordida em sua orelha, sentindo algo frio revirando-se em seu estômago, deixando-o tonto.

" Mas... Raphael...", Queria questioná-lo, saber por que apenas agora ele se aproximava, mas o calor daqueles braços, o hálito morno em contato com sua pele... Tudo isso o deixava zonzo e extasiado demais para conseguir verbalizar suas dúvidas.

" Sim... Mika-chan?", Respondeu sedutor, em tom baixo, movendo ligeiramente o corpo num leve roçar que lembrava uma suave e sensual dança, deixando-o sentir todos os contornos de seu corpo, apertando-o contra si.

O ruivo sentia o corpo maior movendo-se junto ao dele numa dança sem música, captava cada contorno dos músculos definidos, suspirando com as mãos dele que o envolviam, acariciando seu estômago e aquela voz, malditamente sexy em seu ouvido chamando-o, era a mais pura perdição. Como um apelido que ele odiava tanto podia se tornar tão lindo quando pronunciado por aqueles lábios?

" Hummm... Para de me chamar de... Mika-chan...", Sua voz saiu falha e nada irritada. Sentiu a garganta seca e molhou os lábios, indagando-se mentalmente sobre o motivo daquele quarto ter ficado tão quente.

" Uhmmmm... Michael...", Gemeu instigante o loiro, sussurrando o nome do ruivo rouca e eroticamente.

" Hummm...", Um longo suspiro abandonou os lábios de Michael ao ouvir seu nome sair daqueles lábios tentadores, sentindo-se cada vez mais estranho, quente... Cada vez que Raphael o puxava para si e sussurrava em seu ouvido com aquela voz indecentemente pecaminosa, se arrepiava e o ar parecia mais rarefeito.

" Esse... Esse lugar está abafado... Me solta...", Sussurrou inocente o ruivo, desejando abrir a janela, sentir o vento contra sua pele, precisava de ar.

" Vai ficar ainda mais...", Mordiscou o pescoço claro e num rápido movimento, o virou para si, beijando famintamente aquela boca deliciosa.

O pequeno anjo sequer pôde protestar... Tomado de surpresa pelo beijo faminto de Raphael, apenas estremeceu, sentindo um calor sendo dissipado por seu corpo... Suas unhas se fecharam nos bíceps definidos, enquanto sua boca se abria para o beijo, deixando-se levar pelas deliciosas sensações que o mesmo lhe proporcionava, correspondendo às investidas de seu melhor e único amigo.

O loiro, ao sentir seu pequeno Mika-chan correspondendo a seu beijo, o abraçou com mais força e num movimento fluido ergueu-o no colo, apertando-o contra si, tornando o beijo que compartilhavam mais intenso, enquanto uma brisa suave gerada por si mesmo começava a percorrer o ambiente, envolvendo os dois corpos.

Michael agarrou-se ao corpo maior quando foi erguido, não sentindo mais seus pés tocarem o piso. Seus dedos logo se enrolaram nos fios loiros, correspondendo com fervor ao beijo dado por Raphael, sentindo a brisa suave que os envolvia por completo, mas que não parecia capaz de apagar o fogo que o consumia a cada segundo.

Em um movimento suave como o ar, Raphael depositou o ruivo na cama, reparando no corpo menor sobre os lençóis amora, que apenas destacava a brancura da pele de seda, sorrindo ante a essa visão celestial. Sem delongas retirou as botas dele e subindo lentamente, chegou aos lábios doces, beijando-o profundamente.

A mente do ruivo não processava nada do que acontecia... Sequer percebeu que agora estava apenas com o ínfimo short a cobrir seu corpo. Suspirou, gostando do que sentia, captando que estava sobre a cama de frios lençóis e então o peso do ruivo sobre ele, fazendo seu estômago gelar e arrepios dançarem em seu baixo-ventre.

" Hummm... Raphael...", Puxou o ar com mais força, suspirando em seguida.

" Sim... Mika-chan?", Sua voz saiu rouca e logo beijou o pescoço macio e branquinho, passando a língua circularmente sobre o local para em seguida morder.

Michael remexeu-se sob o corpo maior, sentindo-se ainda mais quente, como se lava percorresse suas veias ao invés de sangue. A voz rouca dele o enlouquecia, assim como os sutis toques sobre sua pele, que causava diversas reações em seu corpo, como um frio na barriga... Arrepios... Seu short parecia ficar mais e mais apertado com o calor que se acumulava em seu baixo-ventre e o ruivo inocentemente torcia para que nada disso fosse notado.

" Droga, Raphael! Você... Você quer...", Estava difícil pensar nas palavras para poder pronunciá-las, enquanto sentia aquelas mãos deslizando por seu peito, arranhando de leve, causando mais arrepios, que pareciam descer, acumulando-se mais entre suas pernas, fazendo-o corar.

" Isso mesmo... Possuir você... Te provar inteirinho.", Disse sem rodeios em tom rouco, desejando aliciá-lo ao máximo. Queria que o ruivo sentisse... Sentisse o quanto um toque podia ser bom, principalmente se efetuado por alguém que nutria tanto carinho por ele... Com seus dedos leves e ágeis como o vento, os levou para baixo, deslizando-os por sobre o volume que encontrou oculto pelo short negro.

Aquelas palavras fizeram Michael tremer em uma ansiedade até então desconhecida, obrigando-o a puxar o ar com mais força para dentro de seus pulmões, tentando se controlar, mas tudo foi em vão quando os longos dedos deslizaram sobre seu short, fazendo todo o contorno do volume ali oculto.

" Uhhhhmmmmmm...", Gemeu, arqueando e fechando os olhos, deixando transparecer em sua expressão quase infantil todo seu doce sofrimento.

Raphael gemeu em resposta ao ver aquela expressão de doce prazer na face de Michael. Ele estava tão lindo! Seu coração se aqueceu por perceber que podia tocá-lo dessa forma, acariciá-lo e mostrar ao ruivinho seus sentimentos, seu carinho... Seu amor! Não entendia como não notara antes, mas agora que percebera, não o deixaria partir, nunca. Precisava estar ao lado de seu Mika-chan, sempre! Sorriu, aspirando o perfume suave daquela pele, rodopiando seus dedos sobre o membro oculto até chegar ao zíper, começando a abrir o apertado short.

" Ra-Raphael...", Ofegou com os toques suaves, ouvindo o som do zíper, se excitando mais com isso. Mordeu o lábio inferior para conter a avalanche de sensações que percorriam cada célula, segurando com força nos lençóis amora, fitando-o.

Raphael sorriu largamente, vendo o brilho naqueles orbes azul-esverdeados que denunciavam a excitação de seu pequeno e logo se moveu sobre ele, ficando de quatro, levando as duas mãos aos quadris delgados, segurando a barra do short, começando a descê-lo, levando junto a peça íntima, deslizando o tecido pelas coças roliças e macias, até deixá-lo nu, abandonando a peça em algum ponto do piso próximo a cama. Seus olhos percorreram o belo corpo e as íris azul-gelo faiscaram de desejo, principalmente ao ver aquela bela tatuagem de dragão que se destacava na pele pálida, adornando-o da bochecha ao peito eroticamente.

Ao se ver completamente nu e sob o olhar de Raphael, o pequeno ruivo sentiu a face queimar e um forte rubor tomou conta de suas bochechas, obrigando-o a desviar os olhos, envergonhado, não sabendo o que fazer enquanto sentia-se como se estivesse em chamas.

" Pare de me olhar assim...", Disse sem jeito, em tom baixo. Aquele olhar o deixava sem jeito, mas ao mesmo tempo excitado.

" Por quê?", Perguntou, levando a mão à face dele, acariciando-a e percorrendo o pescoço, passando pelo peito até chegar ao umbigo com a ponta dos dedos, parando então e vendo-o suspirar forte.

" É que...", Remexeu-se, perturbado com o sutil toque daqueles dedos.

" Nunca tinha reparado... Em como você é perfeito, Mika-chan! Eu devia estar cego...", A voz rouca evidenciava o desejo, mas também o carinho em cada palavra pronunciada, enquanto seus olhos claros admiravam o pequeno corpo do anjo.

" Humm...", Ficou mais vermelho, porém apreciou o elogio vindo daquele que tanto respeitava, dando um tímido sorriso.

Raphael se ergueu, fitando Michael de cima e logo levou as mãos ao próprio peito, acariciando de leve, descendo até chegar à calça. Seus dedos lentamente abriram o botão e sem tirar os olhos do ruivo, apertou a própria ereção oculta, gemendo eroticamente para só então abrir sem pressa o zíper, reparando em como o anjo do fogo mordia os lábios enquanto o fitava apreciativo. Satisfeito, começou a descer a calça, mostrando que não usava nada por baixo, livrando-se rapidamente da incômoda peça.

" Uhmm...", Os olhos azul-esverdeados admiravam as formas perfeitas de Raphael... Reparando nas belas íris claras, na pele suave, nos longos cabelos dourados como o sol que caíam sedutoramente por seus ombros, que eram largos, bem como o peito, o abdômen definido e...

" Gosta... Do que vê?", Perguntou roucamente, mostrando mais curiosidade do que malícia na voz, o que era raro em seu ser, mas Raphael realmente desejava saber a opinião de seu pequeno Mika-chan, mantendo-se a disposição dos olhos do ruivo, que parecia surpreso com o tamanho de sua ereção.

" Humm... Você... É muito bonito! Lindo!", Disse timidamente, admitindo internamente que havia muitos motivos para que o loiro fosse tão requisitado por todas as anjos que caíam de amores pelo médico celestial e com ele parecia que não era diferente.

Raphael sorriu ao ouvir o tímido e sincero elogio de Michael.

" E... Você me acha bonito?", Indagou o ruivo ainda sem fitar o loiro.

" Bonito? Você é maravilhosamente lindo!", Respondeu com admiração, lentamente espalmando suas mãos na cama, engatinhando felinamente até o ruivo.

" Eu... Não sou tudo... Isso...", Apesar das palavras modestas, o sorriso satisfeito era evidente em seus lábios.

" Certamente... Uma perdição se te vissem como vejo agora... Mika-chan!", Sussurrou no ouvido dele, sem, no entanto, seus corpos se tocarem.

" Uhmmmmm... Mentira...", Conteve um longo suspiro, sentindo-se cada vez mais elétrico ao vê-lo se aproximar tão sensual, parecendo um felino, elegante... Sexy... Predador, fazendo-o sentir ímpetos de beijá-lo loucamente.

" Claro que é! Quer que... Eu te prove?", Perguntou, maroto, seus lábios a milímetros dos dele, roçando de leve, numa sensual provocação.

" E como vai provar?", Indagou inocentemente e ao sentir os lábios se tocando tão levemente, não resistiu e envolveu-o pelo pescoço, beijando-o.

Raphael correspondeu imediatamente ao beijo de Michael, abraçando-o e colando seus corpos sutilmente, não deixando que seu peso se fizesse presente todo sobre o ruivo, intensificando o ato, sentindo as pequenas mãos passearem por suas costas, causando deliciosos arrepios por sua pele.

" Olhe para o teto...", Sorriu ao vê-lo ofegar e logo acariciou as madeixas ruivas, ficando parcialmente ao lado do corpo menor, a fim de permitir que o anjo do fogo visualizasse o que ele desejava.

Michael ainda ofegava devido ao forte beijo que trocaram e logo seus olhos seguiram para onde Raphael pediu, visualizando, com surpresa, um grande espelho no teto do quarto, vendo-se pela primeira vez nu sobre a cama junto com o corpo do loiro... Suas pernas entrelaçadas, os fios loiros caindo suavemente pelas costas definidas do anjo do vento, a pele clara de ambos se destacando nos lençóis amora... Corou com a sensualidade da cena, surpreendendo-se ao perceber o quão belo eram os dois juntos.

" Humm... Pervertido...", Sua voz saiu rouca e excitada ao falar.

" Tem razão.", Riu, divertido, distribuindo beijinhos pela face do ruivo, notando que ele observava o espelho ligeiramente e sorriu, envolvendo a cintura delgada e subindo o corpo menor um pouco, ficando ao lado dele, para que o mesmo pudesse ver o que se passava entre eles.

" Veja o que eu farei com você, Mika-chan...", Raphael diz roucamente, mas com sutil tom de comando.

Michael sentiu o contato dos dedos longos em seus lábios e os entreabriu, tocando-os ligeiramente com a língua, mas eles desceram, percorrendo seu pescoço numa carícia suave e instigante, deixando-o mais elétrico. Logo Raphael contornava seus ombros de forma apreciativa, continuando seu caminho, chegando enfim aos seus mamilos, aliciando o esquerdo enquanto os olhos azul-gelo estavam fixos na bela tatuagem de dragão, para só então apertá-lo, fazendo-o enrijecer quase que imediatamente e suas íris... Os brilhantes orbes azul-esverdeados estavam presos ao grande espelho, visualizando tudo o que era feito consigo, dobrando o prazer que sentia.

" Uhhhmmmm..", Gemeu quando seu outro mamilo foi apertado e então os lábios quentes de Raphael foram adicionados e o ruivo não conseguiu evitar um gemido mais longo, sentindo ondas mornas dançarem em seu baixo-ventre, deixando-o ofegante.

Raphael sorriu num misto de malícia e satisfação, deixando que um gemido de aprovação saísse de seus lábios, abandonando o mamilo rijo e indo ao outro, fazendo a mesma coisa, contornando-o com a língua, lentamente para então prendê-lo entre os dentes e puxá-lo, para no instante seguinte sugar aquela pequena parte de Michael.

" Uhhmmmmm... Ra-Raphael...", Mika-chan respirava descompassadamente, seu corpo praticamente tremia a cada toque de Raphael. Uma pequena parte de si se perguntava por que permitia que o loiro fizesse isso, mas sua consciência apenas ansiava por mais, desejando que aquele calor gostoso se dissipasse por todo seu ser...

Raphael se moveu ligeiramente, roçando sua perna na de Michael, mas ficando de lado, abandonando o mamilo rijo e fitando a face corada de excitação de seu pequeno amor, descendo os dedos, rodopiando-os pelo abdômen perfeito, provocando o umbigo redondinho, até que por fim chegou ao baixo-ventre, tocando suavemente o membro completamente excitado de seu inexperiente amante.

" Aaaahhhhhhhhh...", O ruivo gritou extasiado e em reflexo segurou com força nos braços de Raphael, ante o choque de prazer que sentiu.

" Hum...", Mordeu o lábio inferior, satisfeito com a reação de Michael, sentindo prazer apenas por vê-lo assim. Sua mão subia e descia lentamente, percebendo-o endurecer mais com seus toques e tudo o que ele desejava era ouvi-lo gritar em êxtase.

" Aahhh... Não... Você... Uhmm... Assim eu... Ahmmm...", Suas unhas se fincavam na pele clara de Raphael e o ruivo não sabia como resistir àquelas deliciosas sensações. Os movimentos daqueles dedos em seu membro o enlouqueciam e ele mordeu os lábios com força para impedir que mais gemidos escapassem de sua boca.

" Não trave seus gemidos...", Sussurrou no ouvido do ruivo, mordiscando levemente o local, para lambê-lo em seguida.

" Aahhhmmmm...", Deixou escapar um longo gemido ao ouvir aquela voz sexy, que quebrava suas últimas reservas...

" Quero ouvir tudo...", Ronronou sexy, passando o dedo indicador sobre a glande, espalhando o líquido claro que ali se acumulava numa carícia sedutora.

" RAPHAEL!!!", Michael gritou o nome do loiro desesperadamente.

Michael estava em um quase êxtase quando sentiu aquela carícia, um calor intenso espalhando-se por seu corpo, tocando cada célula, arqueando ante as correntes elétricas que subiam por suas costas e inconscientemente o ruivo moveu o quadril de encontro aos dedos de Raphael, sentindo choques percorrerem seu ser e logo ele repetiu o ato de novo e de novo... Acelerando... Deixando deliciosos gemidos escaparem.

Raphael tinha certeza de que aquela era a primeira vez de Michael, não que duvidasse em algum momento. Gemeu ao pensar que era o primeiro que o tocava assim, excitando-se ao ver aqueles escurecidos orbes desfocados, que evidenciavam a fome presente naquele pequeno ser e segurando com firmeza o membro de Michael, ele acelerou os movimentos desejando levá-lo ao êxtase. Abaixou-se, mordiscando a orelha do jovem, sem deixar de manipulá-lo, aumentando a pressão e a velocidade.

Michael estava perdido em sensações... Não conseguia respirar direito, o ar era puxado com força e entrecortadamente, sua face completamente corada, suas pupilas dilatadas devido à excitação e ao prazer. Seus olhos ainda focavam o espelho, mas ele mal se via e logo teve que fechar os orbes azul-esverdeados...

" Aaahhhh... Ra... Raphael...", Gemeu quando sentiu a mão dele subir e descer mais rapidamente sobre seu membro, aumentando as sensações prazerosas, fazendo-o achar que morreria a qualquer momento, obrigando-o e segurar com mais força nos lençóis.

" Hummmmm... Michael... Goza pra mim...", Gemeu pecaminosamente as palavras no ouvido dele, ansiando por vê-lo se derreter em suas mãos.

" Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh...", Ele gritou em êxtase logo após ouvir aquelas palavras, jogando a cabeça para trás, afundando-a no travesseiro, estremecendo completamente, derramando na mão de Raphael seu sêmen, enquanto deliciosas ondas de prazer varriam seu pequeno corpo, entorpecendo seus sentidos.

Os lábios de Raphael se fecharam no pescoço claro e macio, mordendo-o, sugando o local como se fosse um vampiro, sentindo seu baixo-ventre pulsar ao ouvir o grito de êxtase de Michael chegando ao orgasmo. Notou sua mão úmida, mas continuou a mover para cima e para baixo, até que a última gota de sêmen já tivesse sido liberada e só então ergueu o rosto, fitando aquela face tão linda, para beijá-lo calorosamente.

O ruivo ainda estremecia, sentindo fortes espasmos percorrerem cada célula de seu corpo, gemendo alto com a mordida de Raphael em seu pescoço, percebendo que não morreu depois de sentir tudo aquilo, relaxando sobre a cama e então seus lábios foram reivindicados e tudo o que fez foi corresponder, abraçando o anjo maior e envolvendo-o em seus braços, brincando com os fios dourados, ainda gemendo baixinho dentro da boca dele.

Raphael continuou o beijo por um longo tempo, apreciando... Sentindo o gosto daquela boca deliciosa. Ao findar o ato, lambeu-lhe o lábio demoradamente, fitando a face bela, para então se erguer, levantando, lentamente, os dedos molhados aos lábios, lambendo-os um a um, limpando os resquícios de prazer de Michael.

Quando sua boca foi abandonada, Michael relaxou sobre a cama, deixando que seus braços caíssem ao lado da cabeça, normalizando sua respiração, abrindo os olhos lentamente, focando o belo loiro. Deus! Era isso que Raphael fazia aquelas anjos sentirem? Uma pontada de ciúme atingiu seu coração, mas sua atenção foi roubada ao ver o exuberante anjo lamber os dedos, recolhendo deles seu sêmen.

" O... O que está fazendo?", Corou enquanto ainda o observava.

" Provando seu gosto... Que, a propósito, é delicioso!", Sorriu sensualmente.

" Seu bobo!", Desviou o olhar envergonhado, mas seu coração batia aceleradamente, satisfeito com o brilho amoroso daquele olhar.

" Pronto pra mais? Porque esse é só o começo...", Comentou, reparando em cada reação do ruivo. Se visse nos olhos dele qualquer resquício de medo, pararia e iria com mais calma, por mais que seu desejo fosse tomá-lo o mais rápido possível.

" Hum!? Vai fazer isso de novo?", Perguntou inocente. Não que não quisesse mais, porém achou que Raphael desejaria que ele fizesse o mesmo em seu corpo e essa idéia não era desagradável de forma alguma, mas... Não sabia exatamente o que fazer...

O anjo do vento percebeu o olhar dele e sorriu, afastando-se para se sentar entre as pernas dele, abrindo-as lentamente e erguendo-as, mantendo ambas flexionadas. Notou que os orbes azul-esverdeados fitaram o espelho no teto e languidamente deixou que seus dedos passeassem pelas coxas torneadas, acariciando-as sensualmente em movimentos circulares, aproximando-se da parte interna, apertando de leve, instigando.

" Raphael...", Sussurrou baixinho, sentindo as carícias e um arrepio frio dançou em seu estômago, deixando-o ansioso pelo que podia acontecer agora...

" Está tudo bem... Relaxa.", Disse com a intenção de acalmá-lo, sorrindo levemente, subindo e descendo as mãos pelas coxas roliças, lentamente, aliciando-o languidamente, sem pressa alguma.

Aos poucos, Michael foi se acalmando, gostando daquelas carícias e, enquanto fitava o loiro, desejou tocá-lo e num impulso, sentou-se na cama, beijando-o afoitamente, provando mais uma vez daqueles lábios, sentindo um leve gosto estranho, mas não se importou com isso. Sentiu que Raphael correspondia e o abraçava e isso apenas o deixou mais empolgado e elétrico.

" Humm... Calminha... Mika-chan...", Sussurrou quando encerrou o beijo, empurrando-o lentamente até ver o corpo menor cair na cama, fitando-o e sorriu maliciosamente.

Michael o olhava num misto de curiosidade e irritação, afinal, queria tocá-lo...

" Tenho algo delicioso para te mostrar...", Revelou, agora mais calmo por saber que poderia continuar, já que Mika-chan parecia disposto a experimentar mais... Sorriu e levou os dedos aos lábios novamente, lambendo-os sedutoramente, sem deixar de fitá-lo, reparando nos mínimos detalhes das expressões do ruivinho.

Michael sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua coluna subindo por seu corpo ao ver o olhar de Raphael... O loiro parecia um predador enquanto lambia os lábios, fazendo-o se sentir uma deliciosa refeição! Mas ainda assim via, dentro daquelas belas íris, algo a mais... Carinho... Proteção e isso o acalmava e o fazia acreditar que o amigo e agora amante nunca o machucaria. Não entendeu muito bem porque ele lambia os dedos, mas a cena lhe pareceu tão sensual e parecia sentir tanto prazer ao fazer aquilo que simplesmente ficou a apreciar.

Raphael continuou lambendo os dedos, deixando-os bem molhados e quando se deu por satisfeito, abriu novamente as pernas do ruivo, posicionando-se entre elas, tocando-o ligeiramente, descendo pela parte interna da coxa bem lentamente em uma suave carícia, aproximando-se da intimidade de Michael, tocando primeiro o membro dele então mudando o ângulo, acariciando os testículos, brincando com eles, para então tocar o local desejado, sentindo o corpo menor se contrair.

" Uhmm...", Gemeu, arqueando as costas quando sentiu o toque em seu membro, mas contraiu-se desconfiado quando ele tocou mais abaixo, sentindo o coração disparar, mas Raphael continuava, sempre o fitando com aqueles olhos protetores e por algum motivo desconhecido aquele estranho toque não lhe parecia ruim... Poderia dizer que era... Apreciável.

" Gosta quando eu te toco assim, Mika-chan?", Perguntou sensualmente e sua voz mesclava sensualidade, malícia e curiosidade, sondando sobre o que o ruivo sentia. Roçava levemente o dedo, quase o penetrando, usando de lentidão para não assustá-lo.

Seu coração batia descompassadamente enquanto sentia aquele toque. Por que Raphael tinha que ficar perguntando aquelas coisas? Ele era mesmo um pervertido! Porém... Aquele toque causava pequenas reações em seu corpo, arrepios... Sutis choquinhos irradiavam de onde era tocado e isso o desconcertava, deixando-o corado.

" Hum... Isso é... Estranho, mas... Bem... Eu...", Não sabia como dizer... Apesar de ser algo estranho, não era ruim... Mas não sabia se podia falar que era realmente bom...

" E... Se eu fizer isso?", Perguntou em uma suave melodia, deslizando um dedo lubrificado para dentro dele, lentamente, prestando muita atenção às reações do ruivo.

Arqueou de leve, achando aquilo a coisa mais estranha do mundo, mas não havia dor, apenas uma curiosa sensação de incômodo, mas mesmo esta estava se dissipando, dando lugar a uma sensação que não sabia definir. Puxava o ar pela boca e seus olhos procuraram os de Raphael, fitando-o intensamente.

" Você... Faz isso com...?", Tentou indagar, mas acabou não concluindo a pergunta, virando o rosto, ainda sentindo aquele dedo movendo-se em seu interior.

" Não exatamente assim.", Respondeu, sabendo o que ele queria perguntar.

" Hum...", Suspirou, contraindo-se involuntariamente.

" Uhhmmmm... Com você é especial...", Gemeu as palavras, observando-o.

" Ahhmm...", Gemeu baixinho, começando a apreciar aquele toque, ofegando. Aquela massagem interna não mais doía e sim, causava uma deliciosa sensação, fazendo-o mover o quadril ligeiramente, sem sequer notar.

" Hummmm... Você é... Apertado!", Raphael comentou, lânguido, sua respiração e ele lambeu os lábios sensualmente, sorrindo ao encontrar a próstata do ruivinho, tocando nela lenta, mas continuamente.

" Cala a boca-aaahh... Aahhhmm...", Tentou xingá-lo, porém acabou gemendo alto, arqueando, sentindo uma onda de calor e prazer dissipando-se por seu corpo, excitando-o de novo.

Raphael tocou de novo e de novo, sempre lentamente, vendo-o enrijecer-se, expressando bem o que sentia e isso apenas refletia nele que precisava se conter, a fim de se segurar o máximo que podia. Michael gemia de um jeito tão delicioso que quase o levava ao clímax apenas por vê-lo assim. Introduziu um segundo dedo e não resistindo, abaixou-se, beijando as coxas roliças, mordendo de leve, aproximando-se do centro de prazer do pequeno anjo, até tocar com a língua, a glande rosada.

" Ahhhmmmm... Ahh... Rapha... Ahmm...", O que ele fazia estava se tornando sua perdição. Cada vez que Raphael o tocava por dentro, Michael sentia que estava se perdendo... O prazer dissipava-se como ondas, lenta e continuamente! Ofegou quando o segundo dedo deslizou para seu interior, mas nem teve tempo pra registrar qualquer sensação de dor, pois a língua do loiro em seu membro o enlouquecia completamente.

" Hummm...", Lambia sensualmente, engolindo parcialmente o membro ereto do ruivo, sugando levemente, sem deixar de massageá-lo por dentro em seu lugar sensível, bebendo das reações dele.

" Aaahhhmmm... Raphael... Hum... Isso é... Boommm...", Seus gemidos saíam sem que pudesse impedir, sua voz era uma melodia que mesclava sensualidade e inocência. Deliciado com todas aquelas sensações, Michael remexia o quadril languidamente contra o loiro, ansiando por mais, segurando com força na grade da cama, estremecendo a cada profundo toque.

Raphael sabia, faltava pouco... Logo poderia possuí-lo sem correr real risco de machucá-lo, seu maior temor, pois Michael era tão pequenininho e apertado que temia feri-lo durante o ato. Com isso em mente, adicionou lentamente o terceiro dedo, movendo-os devagar no início, para aos poucos aumentar o ritmo, tocando-o mais profundamente em pouco tempo, continuando a sugá-lo para que ele não sucumbisse à dor.

Michael gemia descontroladamente. O prazer era intenso, seja devido aos dedos em seu interior ou pela boca a lhe sugar de maneira enlouquecedora. Ergueu-se um pouco se apoiando nos cotovelos, deparando-se com a visão de Raphael sugando-o... Seu membro sumindo e aparecendo por entre os lábios dele e aquilo foi demais! Gemeu alto, caindo para trás, sequer notando o terceiro dedo em seu interior, tão extasiado que estava com o que era feito consigo.

" Aahhhh... Raphael... Mais...", Pediu lânguido. Só mais um pouco e... Ele cairia novamente naquele abismo de êxtase.

Ao perceber que o ruivo estava quase no limite, Raphael parou abruptamente, retirando os dedos de dentro dele, quase tremendo, tentando se controlar para continuar seu intento. Seus olhos escurecidos devido à dilatação das pupilas se fixaram no jovem deitado em sua cama, vendo-o então reclamar.

" Raphael, não!!!", Michael quase se desesperou ao sentir os dedos o abandonando bem como a boca do loiro. Estava quase lá... Como aquele anjo amaldiçoado pôde parar?

" Calma.", Sorriu, controlando-se e então ergueu as pernas do ruivo, apoiando-as em seu ombro, deslizando as mãos pelas coxas roliças e firmando-as nos quadris, posicionando-se e então o penetrando lentamente...

" Humm...", Não teve muito tempo de questionar o que era feito... Quando deu por si, Michael sentiu-se sendo penetrado e fechou os olhos, segurando firme nos lençóis, uma fina dor cortando seus sentidos, desnorteando-o um pouco e logo ele se deu conta do que realmente estava acontecendo entre eles...

" Abra os olhos...", Sussurrou roucamente, gemendo, contendo-se ao máximo ao se sentir dentro daquele corpo tão apertado. Queria ver aquelas íris desfocadas, precisava vê-las! Continuou penetrando-o de forma lenta, porém firme.

" Uhm... Isso dói...", Resmungou, fitando o loiro, sentindo-se desconfortável.

" Hummmmm... Relaxa, Mika-chan... Senão continuará doendo...", Explicou calmo, mordendo os lábios, o prazer que sentia era intenso. Desceu as pernas dele, deixando-as envolvendo parcialmente sua cintura e deslizou uma das mãos pelo corpo dele, acariciando, fitando aqueles lábios e ansiando tomá-lo novamente.

" Hummm... Diz isso porque não é em você...", Rebateu mais por birra do que realmente por sentir dor. Havia sim um grande desconforto, mas Raphael ia com tanta calma que até isso ia cessando e por ser um anjo, rapidamente se adaptava, recuperando-se da sensação dolorosa.

" Não consegue agüentar essa dorzinha?", Sorriu num misto de malícia e brincadeira. Sabia que agora era mais manha, mas até isso nele era fofo e o fazia sentir vontade de mordê-lo.

" O que disse?", Grunhiu ferozmente. Quem Raphael achava que ele era? Alguém fraco?

Levado por sua característica impulsividade, o ruivo agarrou-se a nuca de Raphael, enlaçando-o pela cintura, puxando-o para si com força, fazendo-o penetrá-lo completamente de uma única investida, trincando os dentes para não gritar com a dor latente que sentiu.

" Aahhmmm...", Raphael não pôde impedir-se de gemer alto e deliciado ao se sentir todo dentro do apertado corpo, mas se forçou a parar ao ver que Michael enrijeceu devido à dor.

Aquilo doía, mas Michael não dava um pio. Existiam dores piores que aquela...

" Ficou louco... Mika-chan?", Perguntou ofegante, permanecendo parado. Devia ter pensado que o ruivinho levaria suas palavras a sério. Praguejou internamente devido a seu descuido.

Raphael sentia o corpo menor tenso e não era para menos. Michael era pequeno e apertado, entrar nele tão rapidamente assim e numa única investida causaria dor e desconforto. Suspirou profundamente, decidido a distraí-lo para fazê-lo relaxar novamente. Procurou os lábios dele e roubou-os num beijo quente e molhado, entrelaçando suas línguas em um ato voraz, sua mão brincando pelo corpo dele, descendo até chegar ao membro, acariciando-o, sem se mover, tentando assim descontrair o garoto.

" Uhmm...", Gemeu dentro do beijo, sentindo as carícias por seu corpo, começando a relaxar. Percebeu que Raphael ainda estava parado dentro de si e viu que o mesmo fazia isso para não lhe causar dor. Essa preocupação por sua pessoa fez seu coração aquecer-se e em pouco tempo relaxou o corpo, correspondendo às carícias e o beijo do loiro.

Raphael percebeu que a tensão no corpo menor cessou e que ele estava pronto para continuarem e isso apenas o deixou mais elétrico. Num gesto excitado, beijou-o ferozmente, mordiscando seus lábios e língua, e sem esperar qualquer outra coisa, começou a se mover, firme e profundamente, atingindo todo o interior de Michael, mas ainda investindo com lentidão. Suas mãos deslizavam pela pele clara e macia, atiçando, tocando-o com delicadeza e sensualidade, deliciando-se por sentir as pequenas contrações do corpo menor.

" Uhmmmm...", Gemeu no ouvido do loiro quando o beijo cessou, sentindo os lábios dele em seu pescoço. Raphael o tocava profundamente e a dor se dissipava, dando lugar a um prazer delicioso que o envolvia por completo.

Raphael mordiscava o pescoço alvo, continuando os movimentos rítmicos.

" Aahhmmm... Bommm...", O ruivo gemeu, lânguido. Não sentia mais dor, apenas prazer. Suas mãos percorreram o corpo maior, arranhando as costas largas e seus lábios se ocupavam de morder e sugar o lóbulo da orelha de Raphael, enquanto movia os quadris sutilmente.

" Hummm... Você é tão lindo!", Sussurrou no ouvido do pequeno, apertando suas coxas, arranhando-as levemente, enquanto começava a ir mais forte, mordendo o encontro do ombro com o pescoço, gemendo contra a pele de Michael.

" Ahhhhh... Sim... Issooo...", Michael já havia se perdido naquele mar de prazer, gemendo sem pudor, envolvido demais no que Raphael o fazia sentir. Seus olhos se abriram e focou-se no teto, vendo então o reflexo dos dois sobre a cama e os quadris do loiro movendo-se fundo contra ele enquanto o mesmo mordia seu pescoço e isso apenas o fez gemer mais alto, excitado com aquela visão.

" Huummmm...", Gemeu provocante no ouvido do ruivo, sabendo que ele fitava o espelho, vendo o que era feito consigo.

" Aahhh... Mais... Vai mais forte... Hummmm...", Pediu languidamente.

" Michael...", O nome do ruivo saiu como uma obscenidade e ele começou a mover-se mais rápido, saindo quase que completamente, apenas para voltar com força, tocando o mais fundo possível.

" Aahhmmm... Isso é tão booommm... Raphael...", Gemia deliciado no ouvido do loiro, num tom que mesclava sensualidade e inocência, sentindo o ritmo dos movimentos acelerarem, turvando sua mente e retirando-lhe a sanidade.

" Uhm... Michael... Aahmmmm... Michael... Delícia... Isso... Uhmm...", Perdia-se cada vez mais, gemendo de novo e de novo no ouvido de Michael, extasiado, suas unhas se firmando nos quadris do ruivo, aumentando o ritmo do vai-e-vem, entrando e saindo com força do corpo menor.

" Aahhhh... Rapha... Uhmmmm...", Aquilo era tão bom, Raphael o fazia se sentir tão bem que não queria parar, na verdade ele queria mais! Beijou o pescoço do loiro, arranhando suas costas e apertando-o com suas pernas, movendo o quadril mais rápido de encontro a ele quando viu que isso aumentava não apenas o seu, mas o prazer dele também.

" Uhmmm... Você é delicioso!", Exclamou em um gemido e sem demora envolveu novamente o membro do ruivo com seus dedos, manipulando-o no ritmo das investidas.

" Aaaaaaahhhhmmmmm...", Gemeu alto quando se sentiu estimulado de duas formas, arqueando, sua mão voltando a segurar a grade da cama, temendo ferir o loiro com suas unhas, sentindo que faltava pouco para atingir o ápice.

" Geme mais...", Ronronou as palavras, instigantes no ouvido dele, sua mão subindo e descendo, enquanto investia desesperadamente dentro dele, com força e languidez.

" Aaaahhhh... Aahhhhhh...", Estava enlouquecendo! Sua cabeça estava funda no travesseiro, seus gemidos saíam sem que pudesse impedir. Desejava resistir mais, mas sabia que não ia conseguir, suas mãos se fecharam fortes nos lençóis amora, rasgando-os, sentindo aquelas ondas de prazer cada vez mais fortes.

Raphael continuava os movimentos intensos, manipulando o membro de Michael com maestria, sentindo o mesmo pulsar entre seus dedos e isso apenas o fez acelerar mais, ansiando sentir aquelas contrações deliciosas para então se derreter dentro daquele que mais amava.

Michael gemia descontroladamente, sentindo as investidas profundas tocando repetidamente seu ponto de maior prazer, retirando-lhe a sanidade. Abriu os olhos por um instante, vendo ambos novamente refletidos no espelho e isso apenas aumentou a excitação já presente em seu corpo e afoitamente puxou Raphael, tomando-lhe os lábios em um beijo enlouquecido, apertando-se todo contra ele, gemendo, sentindo os espasmos tomando conta de seu corpo e...

" Aaaahhhhhhhhhhh... Raphaeeeellllllll...", Gritou roucamente, arqueando, contraindo-se sucessivamente, apertando Raphael dentro de si, enquanto era arrebatado por um êxtase mais intenso do que o que havia provado antes, turvando sua mente e afogando-o num oceano de fortes sensações, gemendo e derramando nas mãos dele o seu prazer.

" Michael... Aahhhhh...", Gemeu longamente ao sentir sua mão molhada e o corpo menor se fechar ao redor de seu membro, investindo com tudo, tentando atingi-lo o mais profundo possível para então seu orgasmo atingi-lo como uma bomba, levando-o ao mais deslumbrante paraíso, extasiando todos os seus sentidos e ele sabia... Nunca foi tão intenso quanto agora!

" Ahhmmm...", Michael gemeu ao sentir-se preenchido por fortes jatos de sêmen, tremendo em reflexo ao orgasmo de Raphael, ainda contraindo-se devido aos espasmos que cessavam lentamente.

Raphael arfou, sentindo seu corpo se largar sobre o do ruivo, sua respiração atingindo a face de Michael, enquanto o encarava languidamente e entrelaçando os dedos da mão esquerda nos fios cereja, tomou os lábios do pequeno em um beijo lento e delicado, transmitindo todo o carinho, paixão e amor que sentia.

Michael sentia o peso de Raphael sobre seu corpo e gostou daquela sensação, enlaçando o pescoço dele, brincando com os fios dourados distraidamente, sentindo a maciez dos fios e então o beijando de volta, suspirando dentro de sua boca, ainda sentindo-o dentro de si, os últimos vestígios do orgasmo percorrendo seus músculos, relaxando-o e lhe dando um conforto e proteção que não imaginava ser possível.

O loiro retirou-se lentamente de dentro do ruivo, deitando-se de lado e puxando-o pela cintura, ainda beijando-o, mas um beijo calmo, repleto de carinho. Suas mãos subiam e desciam pelas costas de Michael, desfrutando aquela sensação de plena paz que nunca antes havia sentido.

Michael ainda correspondia ao beijo, sentindo-se protegido e amado, porém... Aquilo não podia ser real... Raphael estava naquele momento com ele, mas depois voltaria para os braços daquelas anjos, abandonando-o... Pensar que isso ocorreria doía... Doía tão profundamente que ele partiu o beijo, desviando o rosto, sem nada dizer.

" O que foi?", Perguntou, piscando os olhos ante aquela ação. Michael estava tão bem... Parecia gostar tanto do que fizeram, então porque agora aqueles olhos mostravam tanta tristeza? Não gostou daquele brilho triste e acariciou a face do ruivo, tentando ver o que se passava dentro daquela alma através dos olhos azul-esverdeados.

Michael fechou os olhos quando sentiu o afago sem seus cabelos, não sabia se deveria dizer, se fariam alguma diferença suas palavras, porém não conseguia guardá-las em seu coração. Imaginou o loiro novamente nos braços de alguma mulher e isso o deixava morto de ciúmes e também entristecido...

" Vai voltar a encontrá-las, não vai?", Disse em tom baixo, melancólico. Não queria ser abandonado de novo...

" Como?", Piscou os olhos, confuso, mas ao ver aquelas íris azul-esverdeadas o fitando... Havia ciúmes e medo dentro daqueles orbes e o entendimento se fez presente em sua mente.

" Você vai fazer isso com elas de novo...", Apesar do tom baixo, havia certo ódio em suas palavras, além de ansiedade e um quase desespero.

" Não.", Sorriu, dando-lhe um selinho, fitando-o carinhosamente.

" Como 'não'?", Surpreendeu-se com aquelas palavras, franzindo o cenho.

" Não, ué...", Deu de ombros, casual.

" Você é o cara mais tarado que eu conheço, que não pode ver um rabo de saia que corre atrás e agora vem me dizer que não vai voltar pra elas?!", Havia raiva e sarcasmo em sua voz, não acreditando nas palavras do anjo loiro.

" Pra que eu vou querer elas se tenho você agora?", Comentou baixinho.

" O que você quer dizer com isso?", Esbravejou, uma parte de si achando que Raphael poderia estar querendo usá-lo, então sentiu os dedos dele pousando sobre sua face e os olhos azul-gelo fitando-o ternamente.

" Por que eu ia querer _sexo_ se agora eu sei o que é fazer _amor_, Mika-chan?", As palavras saíram suaves, numa melodia amorosa e protetora, demonstrando em seu olhar uma devoção que não tinha para mais ninguém. Chegou a achar que estivesse seduzindo, mas na verdade quem o seduzira fora Michael... De uma forma que ele nunca seria capaz de resistir!

" O... O quê? Como... Como assim? Você por acaso...", Seu coração bateu acelerado, ansioso e confuso.

" Eu só quero ficar com você, Mika-chan.", Afirmou convictamente.

" Está me dizendo que... Hã... Vamos ficar juntos e que você não vai me abandonar?", Michael sentiu seu coração bater aceleradamente ante aquela possibilidade.

" Exatamente. Ficarei só com você... Se você quiser!", Aproximou-se, depositando um beijo na ponta do nariz do ruivo de forma marota.

" Eu... Eu quero! Mas... Se você me trair vai ver só...", Disse, fazendo bico e abraçando-o com força. A próxima mulher que se aproximasse dele seria carbonizada!

" Não vou fazer isso! Estou falando de namoro sério.", Sorriu largamente, adorando o jeitinho enciumado e possessivo de seu pequeno Mika-chan.

" ... Porque eu gosto de você e não quero saber de nenhuma vaca te agarrando!", E como se não tivesse escutado o que Raphael disse, e não havia mesmo, já ameaçou, resmungando mais consigo mesmo que com o loiro.

" Gosta de mim, é?", Sorriu e o viu corar, achando-o ainda mais adorável!

" Bem eu... Eu... Amo você...", Disse todo sem jeito. Aquilo tudo era novo para ele, mas sabia que o que sentia só podia ser amor, afinal, era tão intenso!

" Eu também te amo... Mika-chan!", As palavras saíram apaixonadamente.

Algumas pessoas podiam achar que Raphael estava se precipitando ao dizer isso, mas era a mais pura verdade... Procurava as mulheres, ocultando seus verdadeiros sentimentos, que estavam tão enterrados que ele sequer percebeu a exata extensão deles, mas seu coração já estava cansado de se enganar e ver sua verdadeira paixão daquela forma tão inocentemente provocativa apenas o fez abrir os olhos para a realidade.

" ...!", Michael estava chocado. Esperava ouvir um 'gosto de você', mas um... 'Eu também te amo' era uma grande surpresa... Uma grande e agradável surpresa! Seu corpo pareceu se entorpecer ante aquelas simples, mas significativas palavras, fazendo seu coração se aquecer.

" Não percebeu, Mika-chan? Você tem meu coração... Eu nunca serei capaz de abandoná-lo!", Sussurrou as palavras docemente no ouvido dele, mostrando o quão reais cada uma delas era! Enlaçou o corpo menor e o trouxe para acomodar-se sobre seu tórax, afagando os macios fios cereja.

" Então... Você é meu?", Um pequeno sorriso dançou em seus lábios, elétrico com aquelas declarações tão importantes.

" Sim, eu sou seu... E você é somente meu, Michael... Meu e de mais ninguém!", Beijou-o vagarosamente, abraçando-o, aconchegando o corpo do ruivo no seu, lenta e protetoramente.

Michael corou adoravelmente, sentindo-se satisfeito e protegido, suspirando extasiado dentro do beijo lento e delicado, cheio de amor, correspondendo a todos aqueles sentimentos, deleitando-se nos braços daquele que mais amava e saber que nunca mais seria abandonado apenas aquecia seu coração, principalmente por saber que aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras, afinal... Raphael podia tentar enganar qualquer pessoa, mas a ele... O loiro nunca enganaria.

Fim.

**OOO**

Aqui estou eu com mais uma fic! Agora de Angel Sanctuary. Tenho acompanhado o mangá e nossa! A Kaori Yuki dá tanta brecha pro yaoi que é impossível você não ver nada entre os lindos e deliciosos personagens masculinos! ¬¬

O enredo dessa fic na verdade veio de um jogo. Lá estava eu... Sozinha... Querendo jogar quando comecei a conversar com a **_Mystik_** e surgiu o assunto sobre esses adoráveis anjos e... Aí não deu outra! Não demorou nem mesmo cinco minutos pra bolar a história do jogo e começarmos/o/

Foi muito bom jogar com esse casal e logicamente eu fazia o uke fofo do Mika-chan! XD Sim, eu adoro fazer ukes!!! Wahuaahauhahauha... Adorei o Raphael da _Mystik_ e estou adorando jogar outros casais com ela! Foi fácil transformar o jogo em fic, mas claro, tive que inserir algumas coisas, pra melhor situar os personagens no 'tempo'. Fora que eu sou detalhista demais! XDD

Espero que quem leia goste e deixe seu comentário, afinal, sem eles eu não sou capaz de continuar vivendo... Pra escrever precisamos de incentivo, por isso, querido leitor, mande seu coments/o/

**Mystik**, obrigada por ter jogado comigo esse casal! AMEI!!! - abraça -

Agradeço a **_Lady Anúbis_** por betar a fic pra mim! Valeu/o/

Obrigada a todos os que leram e em breve lançarei mais fics com esses maravilhosos casais! Aahhhhhhhhhhh!!! Angel Sanctuary é tão bom!!!! - delira -

16 de Março de 2007.

15:46 PM.

**Yume Vy**


End file.
